


短途旅行

by Beinging



Category: 213 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beinging/pseuds/Beinging
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	短途旅行

01.

井柏然微博的第一条——北京·小雪，后面紧紧跟着一颗小红心，下面是精挑细选的九宫格，精致冷漠，像个假人。付辛博还没来得及点开大图细看，隔壁微信他俩共同好友的调侃几乎是同一时间发了过来。

“小井不怎么地道啊，你失婚，他恋爱？”  
“滚吧。”

付辛博随便挑了几张保存，用小号给那条最新的微博点了个赞，摁灭屏幕摔进柔软大床。八卦虽然万岁，但他也实在想不明白这个人间狗仔怎么就能从四个字一个标点符号里读出那么多感情出来，反正他是不能从那九张图里推断出有一点多余的暧昧味道。

他只是觉得井柏然这人越活越矫情，他的微博主页好像一个看透人生中年人，除了广告，就是花鸟鱼虫，修身养性。

虽然这话说得有点过，但很可惜的是，如果他的前男友哪天真的搞金屋藏娇这一套，那这个人也绝对不会是自己。

WOW.

02.

付辛博本来可以对着井柏然家客厅漆黑一片的电视机屏幕发一下午的呆，如果不是那只粉红色的小香猪又颠颠跑来蹭他的裤腿，逼着他蹲下来和它对视的话。说实话这猪对他有点难以名状的一见如故，自来熟亲密到他甚至怀疑这位“妹妹”或许是他前世欠下的某些风流债——这状况其实有点像他和18岁的小井初遇，付辛博把回忆的指针往回拨动，一直拨到初次见面的时候。

宽大T恤罩住少年树枝一样的胳膊，他看到傻气从那孩子的发顶“噗噗”地冒出来。明明整个人灰蒙蒙，一双眼睛却格外明亮，他的男孩弯着两个月牙儿，一排玉米牙，用还没变声的脆生嗓音，自报家门之后笑吟吟地问他：“你叫什么名字呀？”是属于少年人的狡黠，付辛博看着那排会动的牙鬼使神差，也不知道怎么了，拽着就给了人一个满怀的抱。

他们认识一个月之后付辛博开始做梦，从光滑的大腿到瓷白色的细腻胳膊，梦里的皮肤甚至是有触感的，温润的，玉一样的。直到有一天他在梦中睁眼，看到了房间里吱呀乱转的老旧风扇，视线往下是小井因为踢被子露出的半张肚皮，他惊奇地发现梦中的人物开始具象化，最后变成一副完整的躯体——是第一次见面时他的模样。

“你又要干嘛？饿了？”室内太过于寂静和干净，十年前他进井柏然的房间要踢开散落一地的抱枕，把毛绒玩具挨个收进柜子里才能走到床边，一路过关斩将走到目的地，没准还要被某只凶猛的小怪兽咬上几口，而现如今房间空空，他只能选择和一只猪对话，像个活体智障。

“宝贝，你妈出门赚钱了，家里就剩咱爷俩了。”付辛博越说越起劲，用双手捧起那猪的脸翻来覆去揉搓，触感比他想象中要好上那么一点。

03.

门铃响起来，付辛博趿拉着拖鞋出门取外卖，还特别贴心地给妹妹带了一份，想来也是，它能和他混得这么好，很大一部分取决于一天来源源不断的喂食挑战，他把井柏然“要给它减肥”的嘱托抛在脑后，全心全意讨好这只永远学不会说人话的小猪。

“唉，你妈有没有和你提起过我？”付辛博掰下来一块披萨边往凳子下面顺，手腕子顺时针旋转360度，再逆时针旋转360度，他感到有小小的尖牙凑过来碰碰他的手背。

“你和他一起多少年了？”猪什么都不懂，吃完了披萨，开始舔他的手指。

“你也这么喜欢他的其他朋友吗？”

第一根，食指。

他又从微信调出损友的头像给它看，“你见过他吗？”

第二根，中指。

“那这段时间，他有带过女朋友回家吗？”

很巧，第三根，无名指。

付辛博感到无名指被什么东西包裹住，当湿润的触感划过那道被圆圈圈住多年而留下的痕迹的时候，就像是被小针细密的扎了一圈，他迅速抽回手，有灼热的刺痛从指间传过来。

太过于漫长了，十年。那个时候他手上还没有挂上戒指。

付辛博看着自己空荡荡的左手无名指，他离开家乡来到北京，和许多人参加了同一个节目，拿到了一个不错的成绩，又在前途一片光明的时候急转直下，他的人生走马灯速度迅猛到这一切都好像只是发生在十分钟前。

歇斯底里的分手和刻骨铭心的死亡好像都不足以形容这十年，他扯开睡衣领子去看自己的心口，一道小小的疤痕安静地躺在那里。

04.

“会不会有这样一种琥珀，可以将我喜欢的全部凝结。一万年以后，如果我感到寂寞了，我可以拿出它，放在烈阳下炙晒，直到它融化，直到他出来。”

大概所有男人二十几岁时说过的话都是鬼话，偏偏这鬼话还有成真的可能。井柏然现在就在太阳中心，蹲着，烤他的那块傻逼琥珀，连个凳子都没有。自己到底是犯了什么混，居然允许前男友住进自己家。

那天下午六点左右井柏然走出电梯的时候被窝在垃圾桶边的某个庞然大物绊了一下，他吓了一小跳，以为白日撞鬼，看清那人之后一颗心放了下去又悬了起来。

和这人的上一次见面早已经是几年之前，用三个词来形容——葬礼，沉默，黑，小小的房间他们站在东西两头，漫长压抑的两个小时，从入场到出场，他们之间连周身流动的空气都没有擦肩而过。

他根本没有心情也来不及去看那人的脸，他已经很累了。而现下，那个人的脸就活生生出现在自己的眼前，他比上一次见面还要瘦，胳膊搭在膝盖上伸得很长，指尖快要触到地面。

付辛博颓废得像中世纪饿了三天的吸血鬼，一只手掌撑着地面，用另一只手去拎本来应该是过路人的脚腕，被警觉弹开。

井柏然压下从脚底升起的恶心感，点开微信给泄露自家住址的朋友发过一句脏话，锁上手机就想走人。

“我离婚了。”

脚步被钉在原地，他忍住想要冲着那人的脸来上一拳的冲动，几乎是从牙缝里挤出几个字。

“和我有什么关系？”

“也对，看到你我就安心了。”付辛博的心情看上去没什么起伏，好像十几年前一样，把手递给他，“你拉我起来好不好？”

井柏然转身就走，关门的时候没有回头。

......

但是他也睡不好了，前男友就在门外，怎么想都是比膈应本身还要更膈应的事。于是凌晨两点他下楼找水喝，透过猫眼瞥见付辛博还坐在原地，一米八几的大老爷们把自己对折起来，像在垃圾桶旁边安了个消防栓。

这是把他家走廊当家住了？

他的心脏被这个场景刺了一下，压住火气打开门，“你再不走我叫保安了啊。”

“你拉我一把，”那人抬起头，嘴唇失了血色冲他惨笑了一下，“我真没骗你，真的站不起来。”

05.

人人都知道的是付辛博浪荡直白，说井柏然敏感通透；可没人知道的是，穿那种满裤子叮叮当当的去各种局唱k蹦迪的浪子可能还没有攒蜡笔天天爬桌子上画简笔画的小男孩来得勇敢。

五平方米的浴室被烘得过于闷热，井柏然的汗顺着脸颊滴下来，落到付辛博的手臂上。

井柏然的颈窝里汪了一滩水，水波涌动，浴室的灯光反射过来，像海里被放进了一个圆圆形状的小月亮，像刚刚下完雨的花园里，又长出一朵小小的月亮花。

他去亲吻那朵花，再向下去牵井柏然的手，找到了，属于18岁少年柔软的两节指骨，细长，蜷缩，再展开，男人抓起这只手，细细吻遍每一个指腹。付辛博脚踏雨后毛绒地毯一样的土壤，找他的花——井柏然就是他的花，是他的月亮，是他穷途末路时的安全感。

“哥哥，亲我。”

简单的命令，付辛博照做，他用嘴唇去找井柏然露在外面的皮肤。从眉峰到眼角再到唇瓣——吻是咸的。井柏然的后颈混着雨后清晨的露水味道，灼灼的潮。男人的手指滚烫，从下巴挑到锁骨，像是带了火的流星雨落到平静的水面。

“接下来要干什么？”

“我。”

06.

“你自己去做的手术?”

“...嗯。”

“没上热搜？”

“早就没人拍了。”

井柏然早就忘了他俩这样安稳的对坐是在多古早的过去，他给付辛博倒了杯水，权当为自己积德。

“所以你现在是病得要死了，才终于想起我了？”

他心里有火，憋着发不出来，许久没有联系过的前男友带着只有一个答案的问卷突然出现，几乎没有给他选择的机会，天知道他跨过了多少芥蒂和鸿沟才下定决心把人领回家——在他早已下定老死不相往来的决心之后。

......比十几年前刻薄多了。

付辛博当然不能承认在躺上手术台的那一刻，一直到失去意识的那一秒他才肯把左边胸腔里偷偷被贴上“轻拿轻放”标签的那个人捧出来，才敢一遍又一遍重复他的名字，醒来之后他摸了摸左胸，它还是跳动的，真好。

如果我现在对你说，你让我看看你，看看你我就不疼了，你还信么？

可是他没说话，他只是盯向对方的眼底，盯到那人快要睡着才听到自己的声音从远方传过来。

“你能给我五天时间吗？”

五天，可能是人生最后的短途旅行。

07.

2019年就快要结束的四天前，北京下了一场很大的雪。

井柏然不知道这雪是从什么时候开始下的，也不知道下了多久，毕竟它们和鹅毛一样轻，落到地上也不过是一层覆着另外一层，像厚厚的毛毯隔离外界的一切喧嚣。在屋子里也要很专心，很用心地才能听到它们轻轻敲打落地窗的声音。可就是这样轻的声音，也足够把他从美梦里拉起来了。

井柏然睁开眼，只有昏暗床头灯的亮顺着透明昏沉的眼皮撞进眼底，床头柜上的电子钟显示五点刚过一刻。天蒙蒙黑，太阳和月亮在同一片天空上挂着，北京冬天的黑夜不像上海的，很长。习惯是顶级可怕的东西，井柏然枕着手臂，闷闷地想，通常他只在有重要事件发生的前一个晚上才会对周边的环境动态如此敏感，其实这些年来让他觉得重要的事情不多，往前追溯可能是获得某电影节影帝提名的那个瞬间，可能是第一部作为男主的电影上映前的前几个小时，又或者是那一年总决赛的最后一个凌晨。

井柏然翻了个身，他本来就睡得很不塌实。他梦到一片海，他沿着海岸线疯跑嬉闹，身边不知不觉多了一个人，他们头顶是澄澈发白的天空，脚下是烫人的沙砾。然后在海滩和海水交接处升腾起的热浪中，他看着那个人跑远，越来越小，变成了个小黑点，最后被温度高得不正常的浪吞没。再就是场景转换，有人在梦里指挥自己把老旧的光盘放进VCD，再和熟悉的另一双手一起按下播放键，那首本来已经不会唱的歌在他耳边反复响起来，音质摇荡，恍惚间转醒，那旋律依然在脑子里晃，让人分不清是梦境还是现实。

这几年他和他的睡眠好像一直不怎么对付，十二年前的他能光着脚满屋子跑，没来由兴奋地半宿半宿睡不着觉，用自己的坚强和生物钟负隅顽抗，再被付辛博揪着后脖颈塞到被子里轻轻威胁——“再不睡觉，我就打你的屁股！”付辛博压着声音威胁他，他也不说话，白晃晃的牙直接啃在那人的手臂上，然后就是斗嘴打闹，最后再把整个宿舍的人闹起来，谁都别想好，连着满屋子的毛绒玩具，大家被半强迫着参与进一场劈里啪啦的围殴运动中去。

大概是未成年人的精力实在过于旺盛，年轻的时候井柏然从不觉得时光漫长，重复的日子过得太多会很容易让人忽略掉时间流逝的实感，如果不是终于迎来决赛，他还以为会在这间名为“天空之城”的屋子里没心没肺又快乐地住上很久。

说回他的睡眠，长大之后他的宿敌终于找准了时间点开始疯狂报复，比如现在。生命中的种种细节他从不去想也想不明白，12月的最后5天井柏然给自己放了个小长假，他已经在心里给自己做好了预设，刺激也好平淡也罢，好的结果有千百种，但总归不应该是他现在这副失神的模样。

他想要再睡一会儿，可惜怎么都睡不着了。

所以今天会有什么事情发生？今天什么事都没有。

08.

井柏然起床的时候已经六点钟，推开房门的时候正好能看到付辛博——正背对着他看早年间的电视剧，低清画质好像让人回到了2007年，他声音开得很小，像是蚊子在叫，比雪花落下的声音还要小。

听到开门的声音付辛博回头看了一眼，趁着这个空档井柏然才发现，他自己的那头粉红色小猪，正四仰八叉地睡在那人的腿弯。

“你怎么起得这么早？”

井柏然坐到付辛博身边，开口的时候才发现自己的嗓子有点干，发出的声音带着点北方清晨特有的干燥和嘶哑。于是他又起身，去厨房给自己倒了杯水。

“我就没睡。”付辛博也跟着他移动，有一搭没一搭地捋着小猪背后的绒毛，他的声音不大，在过于肃静的空间里飘过来，越飘越近。

“今天要去复查。”

“药吃完了，还要取药。

“所以我睡不着。”

终于，那声音顿在他身前一米处，和他对视。

“哦。”

“饿了吗？”井柏然看那声音的主人把他的猪宝宝放在料理台铺着的毛毯上，开始专注地盯着他。“要不要我做早饭给你吃？”付辛博的眼睛在昏黄的灯光下显得过于明亮了，像是在旷野里等待了很久的日出，恍惚间没有人给他拒绝的理由。

“好啊。”

“我看你家什么都没有，”付辛博开始动起来，“你这厨房好像摆设，果然都不会好好吃饭。”

确实没有，除了几袋方便面和水果，就只剩下生鸡蛋和几把生菜叶子，孤零零地躺在那，显得冰箱特别空旷。

“只能煮方便面了。”

“我一点都不想吃方便面！”

井柏然知道自己的抗拒从何而来，但他不想承认。

付辛博手也不抖，拆方便面的袋子，像个法西斯。

“不想也没办法，现在太早了，超市还没开门呢。”

......

“今天太晚了，超市都关门了。”付辛博的手还包着绷带，单手在锅里打了两个蛋，一个搅散在水里，一个完整的留给小井，“哥哥给你下个方便面吧，明天再带你吃好的。”

彼时的小井正当啷着两条腿，叼着勺子坐在饭厅等。厨房狭小，容不下两个人，付辛博的背影不算忙碌，融在蒸腾的水蒸气里，穿着白T的肩膀很宽，一下子就让他想到了小时候的家。

就着月光，小井心里突然升上来一股安全感，他好像突然聋了，种种声音迎过来——菜刀剁在案板上的声音，沸水煮开咕嘟咕嘟的声音，还有夏天夜里的风吹过树叶的声音，被吹落的树叶就那么顺着飘进厨房的窗户，忽忽悠悠落到地砖上。但他的世界突然间万籁俱寂，只剩下那个人的背影。厨房里的蒸气好像快要弥漫到眼睛里了，他清了清嗓子，铁勺子敲碗，发出叮叮的动静，“臭包子你好了没？我快要饿死了！”

“小兔崽子，有没有点良心！”付辛博属于半个残废，正用脚踢开厨房的门，下一秒铜黄色的小锅摆在小井的面前，“赶紧吃吧你！”

面条煮好之后付辛博又陪着他吃完才打着呵欠去睡觉。

就像现在。

井柏然拿筷子搅动那些面条，一瞬间有些恍惚。很久以前就快要被他遗忘的死在某个盛夏夜晚的烟火气又和着温柔压了过来，有风吹过来。

北京市供暖似乎过于好了，井柏然吃着吃着汗就顺着下巴尖滴下来，头发湿漉漉的搭在额头上，看起来有点可怜。

“这屋子也太热了。”

他低声抱怨。

“这不是你家吗？”付辛博有点好笑地看着他，“自己家还嫌热啊？”

09.

付辛博又进了一趟医院。

井柏然坐在医院走廊的长椅上等，记得他进去的时候医生带着白色的口罩，他看不清口罩下的表情，却被医生紧皱的眉捏出一阵没来由的焦躁，他没和这个科系有过太多的交集，但这一个小时里他用眼睛看路过的形形色色的人，看他们的绝望只占极小的一部分，更多的是麻木和无奈，这让他又想起了那句话。

——如果人生最坏只是死亡。

“情况不太好。你是他朋友？”

井柏然愣了三秒，点点头。这医生未免也太不八卦了点，他心想，不过也对，他们两个之间的纠缠事陈芝麻烂谷子，如今他俩八竿子打不着，只剩下粉丝名字暗示他们之间那一丝可怜的牵连，要是还有人想要窥视他们的过去，也只能去一些不知尘封多少年的论坛和贴吧。

“下个月我们再给病人安排一场手术，这期间记住一定要静养，情绪不要过于激动，饮食方面我们的手册上都有提示......”

井柏然有点反应不过来，这个人不是只要在他家住五天，为什么现在这医生却颇有种要自己给他送终的架势？还没来得及回答，一只手已经从背后伸过来，替他拿走了患者手册，井柏然愣愣转头，付辛博的脸放大一倍出现在自己的眼前，甚至还在嬉皮笑脸，“医生您可别吓唬他了，哪有那么严重。”

有句话付辛博没敢说，很多年之前这个人连他的一点皮外伤都要抱着他的手臂，咬着下唇呜呜地哭，好像真的迎来了世界末日。不知道人会在流逝的时光里变多少，他想，纵使他对他说了一百句谎，有一句也是真的，还是别吓唬小井了。

付辛博还是那副插科打诨的样子，他真的瘦了许多，现在他身上的毛衣已经不能很好地包裹住身体，从敞开的领口看进去，甚至能数清楚胸前的肋骨。

井柏然突然就有点生气，这生气终于在车子第三次打不着火的时候爆发。

“操！”他狠狠砸了下方向盘，转头就看见付辛博抓着安全带，冲他笑。

“你笑什么！”记忆中除了拍戏需要他已经很久都没有发过这么大的火，这火从第一眼看到付辛博的那个瞬间开始累积，终于在第48小时，嘣！

“你还是哭了。”付辛博伸出手想要摸摸井柏然的脸，好证实他说的话，却被那人躲开。“我真的没事。”

“你少放屁！”

他们的车子终于在第四次尝试的时候恢复了正常，在2019年结束前的第三天。

“你最好是没事，你明天就病好了。”

然后赶紧滚出我家。


End file.
